Kingdom In The Sky
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Kim and Ron reunite after a six year kidnapping, only to find that they are on a journey once more. They befriend old enemies, and face new ones. Who will succeed on finding the floating kingdom of Chrystallia? COMPLETED!
1. Lovers Reunited

**Kingdom of The Sky**

**Summary:**

Kim and Ron haven't seen each other for six years since Kim's kidnapping from College Campus. Now, they reunite in a strange way, hoping that everything will be back to normal. But their new journey has just begun! As the search for the mysterious kingdom of Chrystalia, the Kingdom of The Sky, processes, the two befriend formal enemies, and face off new ones, who also are searching for the kingdom of Chrystalia. Can the two make it before Kennedy does? Inspired by Hayao Miyazaki's Castle In The Sky.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I'm back! If you're a fan of Hayao Miyazaki's Castle In The Sky, then you'll love this! Based on the idea of the movie, only a Kim Possible and a bit more modern version. This takes place seven years after So The Drama. A year after So The Drama, when Kim was starting her freshman year at Upperton Community College, a man named Kennedy, his last name unknown to anyone, kidnapped her for one of her possessions. Read the rest to find out who's going to win the wild goosechase! Enjoy and review please!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Lovers Reunited**

25 year old Kim Possible walked cautiously, and yet stealthily towards Kennedy, the one who kidnapped her six years ago and held her captive. He was calling in reinforcements.

The jet plane of Kennedy was under attack by an army that was after what Kennedy had taken what was rightfully Kim's. Kennedy and his own army needed back up.

He was about to tell the location to the reinforcing army...until...

"Hi-ya!" Kim struck her cross chop at high velocity on Kennedy's nerves, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Wade, status report!" 25 year old Ron Stoppable demanded to 18 year old Wade Load over the computer communications in his now closed office from Middleton Middle School, where he taught Home Arts.

"Nothing!" Wade cried in defeat, "I checked everything! Governmental Status, Personal Information, Private Information, even the Case Files of Kim's Disappearance! Nothing but her Kimmunicator and school bag. Even her prized possessions went with her!"

"Wade! Time for bed!"

"Whoops!" Wade said, "I gotta go. Don't worry, Ron. I'll keep searching."

Ron turned off the computer and looked out the window of the classroom. The moon shone brightly and it was a partly cloudy night. The stars shined brighter than ever.

"Kim," Ron whispered into the night, "Where are you?"

* * *

Kim grasped the Starstone Crystal Pendant that Kennedy stole from her when she was first kidnapped from his suit pocket and put it back around her neck. Her long hair almost made her trip towards the plane window.

Her hair had grown the past six years. Not a single trim was ordered by Kennedy. Only hair designers to tie several locks of her hair into braids. She were also exchanged from her modern clothes to a flowing white, linen gown that reached down to her knees.

Kim brushed back her hair and opened the plane window. A gust of wind forced Kim to squint and hold her breath as she climbed out of the jet's window to the outer part of the plane. She avoided being seen through the windows. She clung onto the bumps on the jet's outer coating for dear life. If she fell, that was the end of her.

Kim looked down.The jetwas hovering above a familiar city.

"Middleton..." Kim whispered.

"I found her, General!" an army soldier cried, spotting Kim at the left side of the jet's window.

Kim looked up and screamed as the soldier tried to grab her. She carefully walked to the side, still clinging on for dear life.

The wind rapidly changed directions, making Kim hold her breath and squint again as the wind began to blow her towards the soldier. Until...

Her hands slipped and she lost balance. She fell backwards and dived head forward towards the city below, screaming in fright as she fell. Kennedy had burnt and destroyed all of her remaining gadgets to prevent her from escaping. Kim soon dropped into unconciousness.

As she began to drop rapidly, the Starstone Crystal around her neck began to glow brightly. It's power held itself and Kim up right from falling rapidly. Kim was propped to a lying down position, her back facing the city of Middleton below. She began to fall down to Middleton Park, where she was going to reunite with a certain man...

* * *

Ron kicked a pebble while he strutted through the desserted paths of Middleton Park. He was headed towards the highest hill in Middleton Park, where he last took Kim for their last date before she suddenly disappeared.

When Ron was almost at the foot of the hill, Rufus popped out of his jean pocket and yawned. He began to chitter rapidly and began pointing at something falling from the sky.

Ron looked up and gasped to see a glowing girl, fall from the sky slowly.

"An angel?" Ron wondered out loud. He might not know if it was an angel or not, but all he knew was that he had to save her.

Ron began running up the hill as fast as his legs can carry him, until he got to the top of the hill.

The girl was unconcious. She had long auburn red hair that had several locks braided. She wore a flowing white, linen gown and matching high heels. She looked familiar.

"Kim?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Eep!" Rufus squeaked, as if saying, "Now you know? Sheesh!"

Ron held out his hands and caught the woman from falling. When Ron finally got hold of the woman's unconcious body, the light from the Starstone Crystal Pendant died off.

Surprisingly, she was still light. If he understood what Rufus was saying, he would know that was Kim by now. But he still didn't know for sure.

All he knew was that she needed help. She was pale and breathing heavily, regaining part conciousness.

Ron ran down the hill and placed the woman on a bench nearby. He opened his bag and pulled out a container of food that he made earlier, and a thermo cup. He also got out his first aid kit and took out a towel from it. He went to a nearby fountain and wet the towel. He ran back, and placed the cloth on the woman's forhead gently.

The woman shivered and opened her eyes, to meet the eyes of the man that saved her.

"Thank you." she whispered, "You saved my life."

"No problem." Ron smiled, "You must be thirsty. I have some water with me."

"That would be great." the woman answered, sitting up straight on the bench.

"Here." Ron offered. He handed the thermo cup with the water in it to the woman. The woman accepted and began to drink the water.

Rufus popped out and chittered happily when he saw the woman.

When the woman finished her water, she saw Rufus. She gasped. "Rufus!" she exclaimed, picking up the little naked mole rat daintily.

"You know Rufus?" Ron asked.

"If you're Rufus," the woman said to the little naked mole rat, "Then that must mean...Ron?"

Ron's eyes widened. "I thought I knew you from somewhere! Kim, do you remember?"

"Of course I do!" Kim sobbed happily, getting off of the bench and bending down on her knees to hug Ron, "You were one of the people who I wished to see again after six years!"

"I'm glad you're back..." Ron whispered in Kim's ear.

* * *

Awwww! So cute! Find out what happens next and where the adventure begins in Chapter Two: Against The Authorities. Until then, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	2. Against The Authorities

**Chapter Two: Against The Authorities**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it took so long to update! I'd like to thank the reviewers for the first chapter, and my friends, Kayla and Barbara for giving me the ideas for the plot! You might see some identical things to the plot from Castle In The Sky. Enjoy and review!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

"Huh?" Kim awoke the next morning in a small white bed in a cabin. This was definatly not the Stoppable's Residence.

"This isn't your house when I last saw you, Ron." Kim said, looking around the room.

"I moved out of my previous home after I had a month long arguement with my parents." Ron answered, preparing food on a small kerosene stove, "I managed to build a large cabin in the fields of the Middleton countryside. After all, we're in the state of Colorado."

"Do you miss them?" Kim asked, getting out of bed.

"Not my parents." Ron answered, pouring milk into two glasses, "My uncle. Even though he died last month, he was the only trusted family I had. He told me legends about the floating kingdom of Chrystallia. According to him, he saw the kingdom. When he told everyone about his discovery, no one believed him. They all thought he was crazy. Even my parents. I was the only one who believed him."

"Why only you?" Kim asked as Ron gave Kim a plate of eggs, bacon and toast.

"I always believed in my uncle's stories." Ron answered, sitting down across from Kim at the small wooden table, "When he told me the legends of Chrystallia, I just had to listen and believe. Also, I saw proof. There were drawings and photos of the kingdom. And how you floated down from the sky last night, now I believe in anything."

"I was...floating?" Kim wondered out loud, "I thought I was pitfalling."

"That necklace got you out of your trouble." Ron answered, "And according to my uncle's proof, the people of Chrystallia created those necklaces out of falling stars. They called them Starstones."

"That's the name of my necklace." Kim said, taking off the necklace and giving it to Ron to examine, "It's called the Starstone Crystal Pendant. My nana gave it to me before she passed away when freshman year started at College."

"Weird." Ron said, studying the pendant, "I think my theory's right."

"I think so too." Kim said. Then, a limo stopped on the trail just outside the cabin.

"A limo?" Ron wondered out loud. Kim and Ron ran up to the window to see who was in the limo. Kim gasped when she saw a familiar man step out of the limo's passanger seat.

"Kennedy." Kim gasped. She hid behind Ron's back.

"Who's Kennedy?" Ron asked.

"He's the one who kidnapped me six years ago." Kim whispered, "We gotta get out of here! They won't destroy this place, don't worry."

Then, Ron brightened up. "I have an idea..."

* * *

"Find Kimberly Ann now!" Kennedy ordered.

Just as a soldier was about to open the garage door of the cabin, Ron burst through the door first with a boy close behind him. Little did the authorities know that it was really Kim in disguise.

Kim was dressed in a white t-shirt with a denim jacket, jeans, and boy shoes. A baseball cap hid Kim's long hair.

"Sorry!" Ron cried, "I'm really late for work!"

"Hold it right there, boy!" the soldier cried.

"Yeah?" Ron skidded to a stop and hid Kim behind him.

"Have you seen a girl with long red hair?" the soldier asked, "With green eyes?"

"Uh..." Ron pretended to think thoughtfully, "Yeah! About six years ago. Haven't seen her since, okay, now I'm really late for work so I'll be going now! Bye! C'mon, Cal!"

Kim automatically knew that was her disguised name. She ran down the trail with Ron, one hand holding Ron's hand, and the other holding her cap in place.

"General!" another soldier called who came back outside from the garage, holding up a white linen dress, "The girl's in disguise!"

"Disguise, eh?" the General smirked, "Well, let's just see if it will last long."

* * *

"Mr. Stoppable!" a student called to Ron.

"Kelly!" Ron stopped in his tracks, making Kim almost bump into him.

"Mr. Stoppable, who's that with you?" Kelly asked.

Ron was about to answer until...

"There they are!"

"Okay, let's run!" Ron cried, grasping Kim's hand.

Kim tripped, making the cap fall of and her long hair unravel.

"Oh no!" Kim cried.

"There's the girl!" Kennedy cried, "Get her!"

Kim quickly grabbed the cap and began running as fast as she can through the streets of Middleton.

Kennedy blasted gunshots after the two running adults. Kim screamed when one shot barely missed her.

"Hurry!" Ron cried, as the two neared Middleton Space Center.

* * *

"Dr. Possible!" Ron cried, running into Dr. James Possible's lab.

"Ronald, what are you doing here?" James asked, "And who's your friend there?"

"Dad, it's me!" Kim exclaimed, taking the hat off.

"Kimmiecub?" James exclaimed with shock, "Oh, thank goodness, you're okay!"

"Dad!" Kim ran into her father's arms.

"What happened to you the past six years?" James asked his daughter.

"I got kidnapped by the authorities." Kim answered.

"The authorities?" James furrowed, "But, they're your allies!"

"I have something that's rightfully mine that they want!" Kim explained, "It's the necklace Nana gave me before she passed away."

"The Starstone Pendant?" James wondered out loud, "Wonder why they would want that?"

"To find Chrystallia, that's why!" Ron cried, "The Starstones are the only key to finding Chrystallia! If they get their hands on it, then they're gonna destroy the planet Earth with Chrystallia's powers!"

Kim screamed when there was an explosion from the door.

"We got them!" a soldier cried.

"Hey!" Ron cried as two soldiers grabbed Kim by the arm.

"Let my daughter go!" James demanded.

"Get off me!" Kim bit one of the soldier's arms, making him yelp with pain. The Starstone began to glow brightly.

"Gaaaah!" the soldiers cried. The remaining soldier let go of Kim's wrist, being blinded by the light.

"Kim!" Ron cried, helping Kim stay on the ground.

"What happened?" Kim asked frantically.

"You released the powers of the Starstone!" Ron exclaimed, "I knew it! I was right! Chrystallia does exist! My uncle was right! Only the existance of Chrystallia could've helped you trigger that energy!"

"Ronald! Kim!" James called at the exit, "Let's go!"

As James ran out of the exit first, the soldiers blocked the way of Kim and Ron.

"Kim!" James cried.

"Dad, just go!" Kim cried, "I can take care of myself! Tell mom and the twins that I'm alive! Hi-ya!"

Kim kicked a charging soldier, knocking him out.

But the two were out numbered.

"Don't hurt her!" Ron cried, defending Kim. A Government Agent hit Ron with his gun from behind on his nerve, knocking him out cold.

"Ron!" Kim cried, falling to Ron's aid, "What did you do to him!" Kim screamed as the Government Agen did the same to Kim. Both adults were knocked out cold.

"Kennedy, we got both of them." the General announced.

"Well done." Kennedy said.

* * *

What will happen when they arrive back where Kim was first kidnapped? Find out in Chapter Three: I Can Save You. Featuring the song, "I Can Save You" by Michelle Branch. Until then, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	3. All U Wanted

**Chapter Three: I Can Save You**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was playing Adventure Quest for the first time. My sister didn't approve of it though. It's a fun game anyway. Here's Chapter Three: I Can Save You, featuring Michelle Branch's "I Can Save You." Enjoy!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Ron woke up and groaned in pain. He was sprawled on a dirt and cement ground. The walls were circular and made of random shaped stones stacked upon each other. An urn was by a wooden door behind him. The walls were tall and the ceiling looked like a small dot. Sunlight leaked through the little openings of the tower.

"Where am I?" Ron wondered out loud.

Ron looked at the far left side of the tower to see four iron hooks, a thin stick of iron, and a very, very long rope.

An idea sparked up Ron.

He took the iron, hooks, and the rope, and began to make a grappling hook.

* * *

Kim woke up to see herself dressed in the linen gown again. Her hair still had several locks in braids, and she wore the high heels again. She found herself in a room made of stoned walls. It was like the room of a princess. 

On a nearby table, there were piles of dresses and gifts, wrapped in festive papers over boxes.

She huddled up on the bed, hugging her knees. Where was she? And where was Ron?

_**I wanted to be like you  
**__**I wanted everything  
**__**So I tried to be like you  
**__**And I got swept away...**_

"Good morning, Kimberly Ann." Kennedy greeted, opening the door, "I see you have woke up."

"Where's Ron?" Kim demanded, "What did you do to him?"

"Relax." Kennedy said smoothly, taking out one of Kim's new dresses and giving it to her, "Ronald is just fine. He's being treated like the guest of honor."

Kim didn't belive him.

"Wear the dress and I will show you something before you go and see Ronald." Kennedy said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_**I didn't know that  
**__**It was so cold and  
**__**You needed someone to show you the way  
**__**So I took your hand and  
**__**We figured out that  
**__**When the time comes I'll take you away**_

When Kim finished getting in her blue linen dress, Kennedy led Kim to a room, where sunlight streaked through the open windows. Inside was what seemed like a human.

Kim gasped when she saw the corpse. The human was a bit bigger than herself. She had pointy ears, flowing silver hair, and wore a crystalline blue skirt. Delicate wings grew from her back.

"Who is this?" Kim asked.

"It's a something called -what you should know from your childhood stories - a fairy." Kennedy explained, "We found her remains underground while during a search for Starstones. We were going to use the Starstones for research. But, instead, we found her instead. I was hoping you could tell me where she came from."

"How can I do that?" Kim asked.

"Take a look at the pendant around her neck." Kennedy answered, "You should see something familiar."

_**If you want to  
**__**I can save you  
**__**I can take you away from here  
**__**So lonely inside  
**__**So busy out there  
**__**And all you wanted was somebody who cares**_

Kim bent over and gasped when she saw the pendant. It was a Starstone Crystal Pendant. Very identical to the one around Kim's neck.

* * *

Ron threw the hook of the grappling hook up and tugged on it to make sure it was secure. He began climbing, as he remembered what Kim had told him while they were disguising her... 

(FLASHBACK)

"Ron," Kim said, "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Ron asked, taking out some of his clothes for Kim to wear.

"Before my Nana died six years ago," Kim explained, "She gave me the necklace. But she also told me what my real full name was."

"Oh?" Ron said, standing up, "And what's that?"

Kim gulped and answered, "Kimberly Ann Chrystallia Possible."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Ron had been shocked when he heard that the name of the floating kingdom was a part of her name. Maybe it meant something.

Just then, Ron slipped, and began sliding down against the smooth stone walls on his stomack and land with a thud against the wooden door. Just as it opened.

_**I'm sinking slowly  
**__**So hurry, hold me  
**__**Your hand as I have to keep me hanging on  
**__**Please can you tell me  
**__**So I can finally see  
**__**Where you go when you're gone**_

"Whoaaa!" Ron began to tumble and stopped infront of a familiar sight.

Ron looked up and brightened up. "Kim!"

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, hugging her best friend, "You're okay!"

Kim was happy to see Ron again. But something else bugged her.

(FLASHBACK)

Kim gasped when she saw the pendant around the fairy's neck.

"No..." Kim whispered, "It...can't be. No, it can't! It just can't!"

"I'm afraid it is," Kennedy smirked behind Kim, "Kimberly Ann Chrystallia Possible."

Kim gasped. "How did you know my full name?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kennedy said, "Your name says it all. So does the pendant. Kim means leader, and Ann means grateful. You are the most respected leader of Chrystallia. You are the next heir to the Chrystallian Throne."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Ron," Kim said, almost crying as the two broke their embrace, "Do this for me. Don't go searching for Chrystallia and try to forget about it."

Ron's eyes widened with disbelief. "Forget about Chrystallia? No way! Not now, not ever! You know how much this means to me, Kim! You know how much!"

Kim's eyes leaked with tears. "I'm sorry!" Kim sobbed as she ran out the opposite door back towards her tower.

"Kim!" Ron called after her.

_**If you want to  
**__**I can save you  
**__**I can take you away from here  
**__**So lonely inside  
**__**So busy out there  
**__**And all you wanted was somebody who cares**_

"Don't go after her!" Kennedy growled through gritted teeth, grabbing Ron's arm.

"Let go of me!" Ron cried, "Kim! Please! Don't make me forget!"

When Kim was completely out of sight, Ron gave up, and fell to the ground.

"I suggest you go back where you came from." Kennedy said.

Ron was escorted out of Kennedy's fortress, and headed back to Middleton, not too far away from Kennedy's fortress.

Kim watched Ron walk away from the fortress through the large glass window from her tower. Tears began to suffice. Kim fought them back.

"Just remember the words to releasing the power of the Starstone Crystal, and your life will also be released." Kennedy said, as he walked out the door.

When Kennedy was out of earshot, Kim began to sob in her arms, as Ron disappeared from view.

_**All you wanted was somebody who cares  
**__**If you need me  
**__**You know I'll be there  
**__**Ow oh oooooooooooooooooooh yeaaaaaaaah**_

"Huh?" Kelly squinted to get a closer look at the approaching figure towards her position with the other Middleton people, "Mr. Stoppable! You're back!"

"Mr. Stoppable, what happened?"

"Where's your friend, Mr. Stoppable? She looked very nice."

"It's over." Ron answered his students.

"Huh?" Kelly wondered out loud, "What do you mean?"

"Class is dismissed for today." Ron said, hiding back his tears, "You're out of school early today. Tomorrow you'll be getting a substitute."

When he was out of sight and earshot from the others, he ran out of Middleton, and out of Upperton. He didn't bother to stop and catch his breath. He ran up the hill to where his cabin was. He tripped on the rocky path.

_**If you want to  
**__**I can save you  
**__**I can take you away from here (I can take you away)  
**__**So lonely inside  
**__**So busy out there  
**__**And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
**__**Oooooooooooh ooooooooh oooh oooh**_

Instead of yelling in pain, he just began to cry. Not because of the painful rocks, but because of the mental pain of what just happened back at Kennedy's fortress.

_**If you want to (If you want to)  
**__**I can save you (oooooooh)  
**__**I can take you away from here (I can take you away)  
**__**So lonely inside (owh yeah)  
**__**So busy out there (ooowooh)  
**__**And all you wanted was somebody who cares**_

Ron wiped his tears, and began walking up the trail, to the front door of his cabin.

_**Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
****Where you go when you're gone...**_

**_

* * *

_**

Poor Ron...he has to forget about his dream to find Chrystallia on Kim's wishes. Or are they really Kim's wishes? And who does Ron befriend to save Kim and the kingdom of Chrystallia? Find out in Chapter Four: It Happens Every Time. Featuring Dream Street's "It Happens Every Time." Until then, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	4. It Happens Every Time

**Chapter Four: It Happens Every Time**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for updating it so late! Two days ago I was really busy with my notepad stories that I didn't have enough time to write my stories on computer. And yesterday, someone kinked my neck, so I could barely move it. Not to mention I had to work on my Social Studies project on Korean Animation. My neck still hurts, but I'm learning how to move it, even though it hurts. Well, here's Chapter Four: It Happens Every Time, featuring Dream Street's "It Happens Every Time." Enjoy and review please!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Ron took out his keys and unlocked the front door. But, something unexpectadly happened...

"Hey!" Ron cried, as two familiar men grabbed Ron by his arms and tied him up. One of them men shut the door behind him.

"Let me go!" Ron cried, trying to wriggle out of the ropes that were tied around him. He was tied to a nearby chair.

"Duff Killigan?" Ron wondered out loud, noticing to the two people who captured him, "And Monkey Fist? What's going on? This is _my _house! Get out!"

"You tied him up?" Shego exclaimed, looking up from her nail filing, "If you want him to help us find Kim Possible at least be nice to him! Sheesh, this take-over-the-world thing has really rotted your brain for the past seven years."

"Be quiet, Shego!" Dr. Drakken retorted, "I only tied him up because he might get away!"

"Whatever." Shego said carelessly, continuing to file her nails.

"Grrr..." Drakken grumbled, "Lousy sidekick..."

"Heard that." Shego said, not looking up.

"Shut up!" Drakken demanded.

Drakken then turned to face Ron, with his hands behind his back. "I'm very sorry to tie you up like this but I had no choice. I was afraid you would misunderstand us."

"Misunderstand?" Ron asked, "What do you mean, you're good guys now?"

"The laddie's good..." Duff Killigan answered.

"Then, why do you guys want Kim?" Ron asked.

"We were hoping she could join us..." Shego answered plainly, "Of course, the files of her disappearance didn't really help. So, we decided to ask you."

"She's with the authorities." Ron answered in a lower tone.

"You mean you didn't rescue her?" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

"Rescue?" Ron wondered out loud, "What do you mean rescue? I left because she ran back to her tower crying! Kennedy sent me back here!"

"Kennedy?" Shego cried, "What are you, stupid? Kennedy's a Government Secret Agent! Other than leading armies towards the enemies, he uses his spare time to learn more of where Kim really came from! Chrystallia!"

"Kimberly Ann Chrystallia Possible is her real full name." Ron said, now realizing his mistake.

"Kim means leader. Ann means grateful." Shego answered as if Ron hadn't known the answer to an easy question, "Kim is the next respected ruler of the kingdom of Chrystallia!"

Then, the phone began to ring.

"Shego!" Drakken demanded, "The phone!"

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Shego said carelessly and picked up the phone. "Hello?...Yeah...WHAT?...Well, try to find out more about it! Contact the jet when you do!"

Shego hung up and said, "The authorities are sending in the Gladiator! We gotta get to Kim before they do!"

"You're rescuing Kim?" Ron asked.

"Duh!" Shego said, "Unless we don't want her on our team!"

"Then I'll go with you!" Ron said.

"What?" Shego scoffed.

"Please!" Ron pleaded, "I've lost Kim for six years and I don't want to lose her again! If I do, this time it'll be permanant!"

Shego thought about it, then said, "Are you sure? It's pretty dangerous."

Ron nodded with a serious expression.

Shego went behind the chair Ron was tied to and burnt the rope into half, setting Ron free.

"You have one minute!" Shego said, "Go!"

Ron ran to his garage and got his backpack and the extra Kimmunicator that Wade made when Kim lost hers temporarily. Kim gave it to Ron. He also got emergancy things and ingrediants for food. He slung the backpack on his shoulder and ran outside to the back, where the jet was.

"Get in!" Drakken cried.

Ron jumped into the jet as the door closed behind him.

"Hold on!" Shego cried as she started the jet.

The jet's engines roared as they sent the plane into the late night sky. And towards Kennedy's fortress.

* * *

Kim stared out the window plainly, as if she were in a trance.

As she stared at the moon, a memory was recalled to her.

(FLASHBACK)

"Why am I always losing a boyfriend after another?" Young Kim sobbed. She was only seventeen when her boyfriend, Josh Mankey, dumped her. She looked up to her Nana for comfort, "Not to mention he hit me! Just because I yelled at him!"

_**Can you hear the music playin'?  
**__**Can you feel the rhythm swayin'?  
**__**This is the sounds of dreams come true  
**__**And I can promise you that**_

"Maybe," Nana said, "I should teach you a spell, Kimberly Ann."

"A spell?" Young Kim said as she wiped her tears, "Nana, magic doesn't exist."

"Oh, they do, Kimberly Ann." Nana answered, "Repeat after me; _Sain mon, sain mon el relic de Chrystallia._"

_**You are the one and only  
**__**And I'm the lost and lonely  
**__**We are the perfect dream come true  
**__**And I can promise baby that  
**__**There's a silly love song in my heart**_

"Sain mon, sain mon el..." Young Kim had trouble saying the incantations.

"It's, _Sain mon, sain mon el relic de Chrystallia._" Nana repeated, "It means, _Save me, save me and relive the powers of Chrystallia._"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

_**It happens every time  
**__**When I see you  
**__**It happens every time  
**__**When I think of you  
**__**It happens every time  
**__**All is magic  
**__**When we meet  
**__**Baby, down on Dream Street**_

"Sain mon," Kim said plainly, "Sain mon el relic de Chrystallia..."

When Kim finished saying the incantations, her Starstone began to glow, sending jolts of energy everywhere.

"Huh?" Kim broke out of her trance to notice the light, "Aaaaah!"

Kim continued to stiffle back her painful cries, to make sure that Kennedy wouldn't hear.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Shego announced after flying a few minutes at high speed, "Ron! Get ready!"

"Okay." Ron said, opening the jet's doorway, as they neared the fortress.

* * *

Kennedy entered the illuminated room. He grinned malicently. "I knew it!" he exclaimed, "The legends are true! The Neverending Beam! The way to Chrystallia!"

"What are you talking about?" Kim cried, holding the floating crystal with her two hands under it.

Kennedy touched the stone, only to be shocked by the Starstone's powers.

Then, a soldier yelled from outside, as the light faded into nothing but a faint glow.

"You're coming with me." Kennedy growled as he grabbed Kim's hand and led her out the door towards the fiery part of the tower.

_**Let me take you by the hand  
**__**And walk you down the Milky Way  
**__**Cause you make me feel I'm so alive  
**__**Oh, I promise, baby, that there's a silly love song in my heart**_

"The fairy!" Kim cried as bullets bounced off of her skin, not leaving a single mark.

"Of course!" Kennedy grimaced, grabbing Kim's arm and turning her to face him, "The power of the Starstone Crystal Pendant brought the fairy back to life!"

"You're mad!" Kim cried, pushing Kennedy's arm away from her's, "Somebody help!"

For the first time in her life, Kim felt like she couldn't do anything. She needed help. Fast.

The fairy responded. She flew up and scared Kennedy and the soldiers behind him away from Kim.

"Thank you." Kim said to the fairy.

"Anything for my princess." The fairy answered in a echoing voice, "Get on my back and I will fly you away from harm and to where your lover will see you."

_**It happens every time  
**__**When I see you  
**__**It happens every time  
**__**When I think of you  
**__**It happens every time  
**__**All is magic  
**__**When we meet  
**__**Baby, down on Dream Street**_

Kim got onto the fairy's back as she fluttered her wings and flew up the tower towards the roof, bullets chasing after them.

"What's your name?" Kim asked, "And, how did you fall from the sky?"

"My name is Starlight." the fairy answered, "I fell from the sky when I was playing. I accidently ran to the edge of the kingdom and fell off of the kingdom itself. I've been down here for as long as I can remember. And I believe I saw you being born from your parents."

"How can I ever thank you for saving my life?" Kim asked.

"Nothing much." Starlight answered, "I already have everything I need and want. And I know my way back to Chrystallia. But you must find your way back to Chrystallia with your friends alone. It is part of your quest."

"I guess..." Kim whispered as they neared the roof of the tower.

"Princess, your lover is here." Starlight said, "I may drop you off at the edge of the castle. Close your eyes and drop yourself from the tower before it's too late. Think of the times with your family and friends. But more importantly, your lover. Just do it now!"

_**When I close my eyes  
**__**There's angels all around  
**__**(Singing a love song)**_

Kim closed her eyes and did what she was told. She remembered all of the good times and the bad times. And the one moment when Kim and Ron kissed at the school prom during Senior year of High School.

Warm emotions washed over her as she heard a voice and jumped off of the tower.

"Kim!"

_**You know it happens every  
**__**Ti----------me!  
**__**Wait and see  
**__**(Aaaaaaaah!)  
**__**Oh, it happens every  
**__**Ti---------me!  
**__**Hoo, ooooooh!  
**__**Ohhhh!**_

Kim felt herself being held in the arms of her lover...

Kim opened her eyes to find herself holding onto Ron's shoulder's and Ron was holding onto Kim's waist with one hand and holding onto the handle of a jet with the other.

"Don't just stand there!" Shego called from inside, "Get yourselves out of danger!"

"What are-" Kim began.

"Shhhh..." Ron reassured, "Don't worry. They're good guys now. They're on our side."

"Okay..." Kim was speechless. All she could do was burst into tears in Ron's shoulder after the two climbed in.

_**It happens every time  
**__**When I see you  
**__**It happens every time  
**__**When I think of you  
**__**It happens every time  
**__**All is magic  
**__**When we meet  
**__**Baby, down on  
**__**Dream Streeeeeeeet!**_

"It's okay..." Ron whispered, stroking Kim's hair, "Everything's fine now. Everything's okay. We're gonna find Chrystallia now, okay?"

Kim just continued crying. She just experianced an almost-death experiance. She hoped never to do that again.

_**(It happens every time!)  
**__**Baby, oh!**_

"You guys get strapped up, our main aircraft is pretty far away from here." Shego explained.

Ron looked up and noticed a giant battle aircraft, that was coloured camaflouged with the sky.

"Gladiator at 6 o'clock!" Ron cried.

"Don't worry." Drakken said, "Kim Possible's twin brothers are dealing with them."

Kim heard and perked up. She noticed to male teens, riding a small aircraft that left behind trails of coloured clouds of red and green. The two aircrafts twisted around the Gladiator, blinding it and camafloging it into a red-green cloud.

"Hicca-bicca boo?" Jim cried.

"Hoo-hoo sha!" Tim whooped, laughing with his twin brother as they left the Gladiator - litteraly - in their dust, and followed the jet towards the main aircraft.

_**It happens every time  
**__**All is magic  
**__**When we meet**_

"Ron." Kim said.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

Kim smiled. "Thank you. For saving me."

**_Down on Dream Street..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Awwww! So cute! The next chapter will be Chapter Five: Twister Attack. Until later, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	5. Twister Attack

**Chapter Five: Twister Attack**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Five is finally here! Here's Chapter Five: Twister Attack! Enjoy and review please!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim continued to sob on Ron's shoulder as Jim and Tim parked the aircrafts inside the jet and hopped off.

"What happened?" Tim asked.

"Everything's okay." Ron answered quietly, "She just had a fright attack, that's all."

"Okay," Shego said, "I got some status report on the Gladiator."

"Fire away, Shego." Drakken answered.

"The Gladiator is an army ship. It's terrain resistant, bulletproof, and, here's the worse thing, it's magic resistant. Which means, the Powers of Chrystallia, nor the Starstone Crystal Pendant can't damage it in anyway. Except for a very powerful spell."

Kim's sobbing resided. "The Spell of Destruction..." she whispered, the others barely hearing.

"The Spell of what?" Ron asked.

"The Spell of Destruction." Kim answered, "In order to know good spells, I had to know bad spells also. But I was never permitted to use them."

"Wait." Ron said, "You know how to do spells?"

Kim nodded, "My Nana taught me after Josh Mankey broke up with me several years ago. After he hit me, and I told my Nana, she taught me a spell to protect myself. It was the exact same one that brought the Power of Chrystallia to it's wake after millions of years. Not to mention the fairy Starlight that saved my life."

"So all this time, you had something that no other human has?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded in shame. "The only ones who knew were me, my Nana, and my mother. My dad and the tweebs didn't know anything about it."

"We're getting closer to the main aircraft." Shego said as they neared a giant metal aircraft, "Why don't you tell us your story and we'll track Chrystallia down. Maybe the crystal will help also. And, hopefully, you'll have enough courage to summon that Spell of Destruction when the Gladiator invades Chrystallia."

"Hopefully..." Kim whispered to herself.

* * *

That night, while everyone was sleeping, Ron was sleepless. But he wasn't the only one. He heard shifting from the other side of the plane. Then he heard whispers.

Ron got up and walked over to Kim, who was also sleepless.

"Hey," Ron whispered, to make sure the others didn't wake up, "Can't sleep?"

"Remembering what the Spell of Destruction can do," Kim answered, "Then yes. I don't know if I'll be able to do it. I don't even think I can face Chrystallia itself. I've heard so many stories about it, but never really saw it in person. What if it's destroyed and completely different than before?"

Kim and Ron didn't know it, but Shego was watching out for any danger, and she was listening to every word that they were saying, but made sure not to interfere.

"Kim, my uncle saw it not too long ago." Ron said, "It couldn't have changed that much. And if you want to do more research on Chrystallia, then I suggest that you look in the bible. According to my uncle, everything that you need to know about Chrystallia, is in the New Testament of the bible."

"Ron, you're family is Jewish, how would you know?" Kim asked.

"It's not exactly a bible, I confess." Ron answered, taking out a blue jeweled book out of his bag, "It's the Blue Jewel Book. It tells everything about where Chrystallia is, and everything about Chrystallia and it's past. Here, read it and learn more."

Kim accepted the book, and opened up a random page to find a picture of a girl with long auburn red hair and shimmering olive green eyes. She wore a blue linen robe and wore a crystal tiara on her head. Several locks of her hair were braided. Kim gasped when she saw the girl.

"Ron..." Kim whispered, "The girl in the book...it's me."

"What?" Ron said.

Just then, an alarm went off. Shego gasped and grabbed the controls again. "Dr. D! Twister on its way at the velocity of 10!"

Drakken shot out of bed, changed into his suit in the washroom and shot back out changed. He was still holding his teddy bear in his hand.

"A TWISTER?" Drakken cried, "Shego, what do you mean?"

"I'm guessing it's because we're in the areas of Twister Alley!" Shego retorted.

Kim looked down at the book and flipped over. It showed a picture of a giant twister. Kim read the description under the picture:

"Chrystallia is located within the largest twister ever known to man. This twister does not subside whatsoever. It is also larger by both height and width. Challenging obstacles block the entrance towards the kingdom of Chrystallia. Only Princess Kimberly Ann Chrystallia Possible can enter with her crystal's power, subsiding the twister to create a clear view of the kingdom, and enter safely past the obastacles. Only one guest can come with her."

Kim looked up. "We need to go in there!" she cried.

"WHAT?" Shego exclaimed.

"Are ye mad, lassie?" Duff Killigan cried.

"Inside that twister is the kingdom of Chrystallia!" Kim explained, "If I could get in, the kingdom will be in clear view. Which is both a good and bad thing. Good, because then the rest of us will be able to make it thorugh. Bad because Kennedy might enter."

Drakken thought about it. Shego was about to retort until Drakken said, "Kim, Ron, follow me."

* * *

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed, "What is this?"

"The ThunderCloud." Drakken answered as Kim studied every part of the mini aircraft. It had two wings on each side of the small tub of the ThunderCloud. The wings were made of fire resistant glass according to Drakken, and there were eight engines that were powered by both solar and wind electricity and the power that was used by pedalling the bike-style engine control, while someone at the back controlled the kite of the ThunderCloud.

"Ron will be incharge in the front." Drakken explained, "Kim, you're incharge of steering the ThunderCloud into the twister. Am I clear?"

Kim nodded. Ron hopped in, Kim closely following. They both put their goggles/headphones on for communication, as two of Drakken's henchmen pushed the ThunderCloud into the sky. Kim began steering the aircraft towards the twister as Ron began to pedal.

"Kim, Ron, do you hear me?" Drakken called into the microphone of the jet.

"We can hear you." Ron answered.

"Listen closely." Drakken explained, "Once you reach into the bounderies of the twister, the usual contact through the speakers will be lost. You'll have to contact through a special phoning signal in your headphones that will reach our phone."

_Rrrrrrring!_

Drakken picked up the phone and put it against his ear.

_"Do you mean this one?" _Kim hollered over the screaming winds into the phone.

"She is good." Monkey Fist said.

"We're within the twister's territory now!" Ron hollered through his speakers, "We're going in!"

"Be careful!" Drakken answered back, "And good luck."

"Kim!" Ron cried, "When I say now, you steer through the gap in the twister! Ready?"

"Yep!" Kim answered.

The hole in the twister began to near them...

"Now!" Ron cried.

Kim pulled the left side of the kite hard with the ring and string for that side of the kite, and steered the ThunderCloud inside through the hole and into the twister. The quest was well underway.

* * *

What happens next? Find out in Chapter Six: Kingdom Of The Sky. Until then, see ya! Check out my new book, Enter The Fear Room, my first ever horror Kim Possible fanfic! It'll be out soon! See ya! Please review! No flames please! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	6. Kingdom In The Sky

**Chapter Six: Kingdom Of The Sky**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating for so long. In this chapter, a few gaps are gonna be filled in and hopefully all of them will be filled in. Prepare to be amazed! Enjoy and Review please!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Kim and Ron avoided the fiery arrows and demons creating terrorizing screams as the two sped past every single obstacle through the twister.

Kim held on tight to the kite rings and Ron kept on pedalling harder and harder. He pressed the triggers on the steering wheel to fire up the engine of the kite.

Ron blinked and gasped.

He saw another aircraft infront of him. It was completely black, white, and grey. Even the people in it. As if it was an old photograph come to life.

In the old fashioned plane was a young man, ten years older than Ron was. He wore an aircraft uniform.

"Uncle Jason?" Ron wondered out loud.

Then, the image disappeared, as the kite broke through the twister's walls, undamaged.

Ron let go of the steering wheel and stopped pedalling. The wings and the engine came to a dead stop.

"Ron!" Kim screamed as Ron fell into unconciousness.

Kim shut her eyes and concentrated. The Starstone Crystal Pendant released a great light, and saved the two and the kite. The aircraft gently floated down onto a grassy area, as the clouds began to fade and join the twister.

Kim opened her eyes slowly to see herself on the grassy plain. Ron was still unconcious next to her.

"Ron!" Kim cried, shaking Ron's limp body, trying to wake him up, "Ron! Wake up! Wake up! We made it! C'mon, Ron! Ron!"

Ron didn't reply. He didn't even flinch. Kim fell to the ground and began to sob. He was dead, and she didn't know how.

Apparently, she was wrong.

Ron fluttered his eyes open and saw Kim crying on the grass.

"Hey," Ron said reassuringly, "What's wrong? You get hurt?"

Kim stopped crying and gasped. She shot her head up from her arms, then turned to face Ron. She squealed with joy and hugged him tightly, "You're alive! You're alive! You're - whoa!"

"Oof!" Kim pushed too much pressure on Ron and caused both of them to fall on the grass. Ron's back was on the grass and Kim was on top of him. Their faces were only inches away.

"Sorry." Kim said sheepishly, "It's just that..."

Kim's voice trailed off when her eyes met Ron's. The two closed their eyes. Ron brought Kim closer to him until her lips met his. The two rolled on their sides, while still facing each other and their lips still intact.

Ron continued to deepen the kiss deeper than he had thought. Kim just fell into the deep pit of the kiss, enjoying every single moment of it. When Ron broke the kiss and then planted another one on Kim's neck, Kim shot back to reality. She tumbled backwards and ended up facing the sky with shock. What did she just do?

Ron crawled over beside Kim and looked up at the sky also.

"Um..." Ron began, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to. It's just that...we haven't seen each other for six years and it felt like that we forgot what stage of our relationship was at. You know what I mean, right?"

Kim didn't answer, still a bit shocked.

Ron sighed. "Forget it. You probably can't hear any-"

Ron got cut off when Kim turned and gave Ron a heavenly, passionate kiss. When she reluctantly departed, it left Ron with a shocked look himself, which soon cracked into a smile.

"Kiss me one more time, and I'll remember what stage we're at." Kim smiled, sitting up.

Ron stood up also and kissed Kim as sweet as last time.

After five minutes had past, the two departed, and looked at where they had landed. The two gasped and stood up on their feet.

The piece of land they stood on was connected to what seemed like a medival time kingdom. The stoned walls were aged and roots of the nearby trees began to grow on it. The village houses were covered up completely by roots and leaves. Nobody seemed to be around but the animals and the people inside the giant castle.

Kim and Ron entered the castle and gasped when they saw the walls.

"Ron..." Kim said in an uneasy tone, "Look at the walls."

Ron whirled around and yelped. The walls were barely visible. The walls were either see through from the inside or the outer wall was just an illusion from what it really was: nothing but air.

"Ron," Kim whispered, "I don't know why, but I actually remember this place."

"Wait," Ron exclaimed, "You're not saying..."

"Ron," Kim said, "This is Chrystallia, a Kingdom in the Sky."

* * *

Whoa. Get ready for some serious battle ahead on Chapter Seven: The War Against The Worlds. Until then, see ya! ;-)

CelestialTime93


	7. The War Against The Worlds

**Chapter Seven: The War Against The Worlds**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry if I haven't updated insuch a long time! I had to decide what happened next! Anyway, there's something I want to give you guys a heads up about. There's gonna be a companion book to "Kingdom In The Sky" soon called, "The Winged Castle." Based on Miyazaki's newest movie, "Howl's Moving Castle." I'm done the first part of the chapters, and I'll be posting it up by late summer or early fall when school starts again! Anyway, here's Chapter Seven: The War Against The Worlds. Enjoy and Review please! See ya at Chapter Eight: The Spell of Destruction! Almost to the end! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Man," Ron commented as the two explored the castle, "Your ancestors came from one awesome place!"

"Thank you." Kim smiled, "I just hope Kennedy doesn't find it."

Just then, there was an explosion from outside.

"What in the world..." Kim gasped.

"C'mon!" Ron cried. He grabbed Kim's arm and lead her up to the tallest tower of the castle. Out the window, they saw Kennedy and his millitary soldiers, breaking through the castle's walls and taking out gold from inside.

Down below, there were also some allies held hostage.

"Ron," Kim said, "Isn't that Drakken and the others?"

Ron looked below. "You're right." He answered, "We gotta save them."

"But how?" Kim asked, "It's almost impossible!"

"Hey," Ron said, "Anything's possible for a Possible, your dad said, right?"

Kim bit her lower lip. "True..."

"Then, c'mon!" Ron cried, climbing over the window, "We can try to get under. I heard the bridges of Chrystallia are hollow."

"Okay." Kim nodded, and jumped out of the window.

The two walked cautiously on the roots that grew along the walls of the castly, and tried their best not to be seen.

"There they are!" Ron whispered, pointing in the direction of their allies. They were tied up at their wrists and ankles.

"I'll try to get in." Ron whispered, "You try not to be seen."

"Okay." Kim agreed, "Just be careful."

As Ron jumped over to the other side, Kim stood behind the carving loop in the wall, as Kennedy and two of the agents walked over from the other side.

Kim held her breath as Ron almost slipped on the smooth column.

"Don't worry," Ron whispered, "I'm okay!"

Kim quietly let out a soft sigh.

Then, Ron finally made it through the hollow part. When he poked his head out, he gasped. "Kim! Kennedy at 6 o'clock!"

"Huh?" Kim whirled around and screamed. She ran past the agents and was about to run past Kennedy until.

"Gotcha!" Kennedy smirked.

He grabbed one of Kim's braids. Kim screamed with pain. "Let me go!" she screamed as Kennedy tried to get a hold of her. She bit his hand.

"Yeow!" Kennedy cried. Kim was about to break for it until Kennedy grabbed her arm with his other hand.

"Ron!" Kim cried.

"Kim!" Ron cried, "Hold on! Gah!"

One of the agents shot a bullet across Ron's face.

Rufus poked out then screamed. He began chittering rapidly.

"Rufus, stay down!" Ron cried.

"He's in there!"

"Uh-oh." Ron screamed as bullets were shot rapidly into the hollow area.

Duff Killigan was lifted by the pressure. Of course, the others thought it was something else...

"Aye!" Duff Killigan snapped, as the others stared at him, "It wasn't me!"

"Yeah right..." Shego frowned.

"Yeow!" Duff Killigan screamed, "That's hot!"

Ron broke four blocks under Duff Killigan, through the open gap that his almost crossed legs created. "Hey, guys!" Ron whispered, "Listen, I'm gonna get you guys out!"

The hostaged allies just looked up at the sky, pretending nothing else was happening.

Ron took out a pocket knife and cut the rope on Duff Killigan's ankles. He ducked back under and made it behind the allies to untie the ropes around their wrists.

"Thanks, laddie." Duff Killigan thanked quietly.

"Pass the knife around." Ron answered, handing the pocket knife to Duff Killigan, "When you're all untied, try to go back to the jet. We'll meet you there."

"Thanks." Shego whispered.

"Hey!" Drakken hissed as his wrists got untied, "Wait! Take these!"

Drakken gave Ron a large cannon gun, with three refillables.

"Thanks." Ron thanked quietly.

"Good luck." Drakken whispered, "Meet us at the jet when you're ready."

"Got it!" Ron smiled. He crawled under the hollow bridge with the cannon on his back and the refills in his pockets, all the way to the inner part of the castle, where Kennedy had taken Kim with him.


	8. The Spell of Destruction

**Chapter Eight: The Spell of Destruction (Homeless Heart)**

_Author's Note:_

_This is the last chapter for "Kingdom In The Sky." It features Amanda Stott's "Homeless Heart." Enjoy and review please! And look out for the companion novel, "The Winged Castle." Until then, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Let go of me!" Kim growled, struggling to be freed, even if it meant her hair being ripped off.

But Kennedy just led Kim through a chamber, leaving the agents behind. The banged on the doors and pleaded to let them in.

There was a brief silence, until Kim finally protested, "What do you want with me? If you already know the secrets of Chrystallia, then why do you need me?"

Kennedy just smirked evilly.

_**Lonesome stranger, with a crowd around you  
**__**I see who you are.  
**__**You joke, they laugh, 'til the show is over  
**__**Then you fall so hard.  
**__**If you're needing a soul to soul connection  
**__**I'll run to your side**_

"Look!" Kim continued to protest in anger, "Take whatever you want in Chrystallia, just leave me and Ron alone! Same with my family and friends! Hurt them, and you'll have to get past me!"

"Oh?" Kennedy smirked, "And why is that?"

Kim finally said the reason, after six years, "I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything."

Kennedy, had never heard the other side of the real Kim Possible. All he knew was the Kim had the same royal ancestors as he did, and that he was a princess to the floating kingdom of Chrystallia.

_**When you're lost in the dark  
**__**When you're out in the cold  
**__**When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
**__**When the wind blows your house across  
**__**I'll be a home to your homeless heart**_

"Ha!" Kennedy scoffed, "That's a laugh! No one can do anything! It's impossible!"

Now it was Kim's turn to smirk. "My father said, 'anything's possible for a Possible.' So, I guess that counts!" Kim broke free of Kennedy's grasp unnoticingly, and threw a blow so fast, and so hard, that Kennedy didn't notice it, and was bashed to the wall. Kim made a break for it, to wherever Kennedy was going to go to. Wherever it was, she had to get there before Kennedy did!

Meanwhile, Ron was using his first bullet for his cannon. He blew a hole in the wall, and crawled through it.

He put the cannon back on his back, and began climbing the vines that grew on the broken ladder that lead to, which he didn't know, where Kim was.

Kim ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She felt her old self returning after six years. Where had she been all those years? Did Kennedy suck the old self out of her body on purpose? Whatever it was, she had to tell Ron that she was back, and get both of them out of here.

She saw an invisible door. She knew it was there. She could do anything.

"Dooramous Okatis!" Kim cried, holding out her hand, not daring to slow down or stop.

The crystal glowed brightly around her neck as a gateway was formed in the wall ahead of Kim for her to enter.

When Kim entered, the door was shut behind her. Not even Kennedy could make it. Because he didn't have the crystal to help him with the spell.

As Kim began running through the room, she heard a voice from the other side of the wall.

"Kim!"

"Ron!" Kim ran to a gap in the wall to see a bit of Ron behind it.

"Kim, stand back!" Ron called, stepping back, "I'm gonna blast through!"

"No!" Kim disaggreed, taking the crystal off of her neck and struggling to give it to Ron across the wall, "Take the crystal and get yourself out of here! If you have to open a locked door, say, 'Dooramous Okatis!' Here! Take it!"

Ron took the crystal as Kim ran away quickly.

_**Open, close me, leave your secrets with me  
**__**I can ease your pain.  
**__**And my arms will be just like walls around you  
**__**Come in from the rain.  
**__**If you're running in the wrong direction  
**__**I will lead you back!**_

But someone else replaced her in the hole.

Ron yelped and dodged a gunshot.

Rufus awoke when he heard the gunshot.

"Hand over the crystal and your friend won't be harmed!" Kennedy threatened.

"Forget it, dude!" Ron retorted, running the same direction as Kim was, only on the opposite wall. He wasn't going to let Kim get hurt.

"Forget it! Pbbbbbbbblt!" Rufus threw a raspberry tauntingly at Kennedy, and went back in Ron's pocket.

_**When you're lost in the dark  
**__**When you're out in the cold  
**__**When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
**__**When the wind blows your house across  
**__**I'll be a home to your homeless heart**_

Kim stopped infront of two moss covered thrones, waiting for Kennedy to find her. Kim got fed up with the braids in her hair. She untied every single one, and made her hair into two pigtails, just like how she did when she was four years old.

It didn't take long for Kennedy to find her. He had a gun prepared.

"I know we have the same ancestors from Chrystallia." Kim said, not even quivering her voice a bit.

"How did you find out?" Kennedy demanded, shooting off one of her pigtails. The scrunchie soon fell to the ground, half of her hair becoming shoulder length like her mother's.

"My nana told me when I first learned about the hidden spells of Chrystallia." Kim answered, "But she also told me that Chrystallia was abandoned. At first, I didn't know why. But now I do. If you still listen to old folk songs, or the children songs that you listened to as a little kid, you would hear that they say to protect the enviroment, and not take advantage of it. It's the same with friendship. That's how I first met Ron. Why not do the same yourself and find yourself a friend you can trust in the things to do right!"

"Shut up!" Kennedy demanded, "Now, tell me where the crystal is, so that I can use it!"

"I don't have it." Kim answered, again, not a bit of fear in her voice, "And you know that. I left it with Ron to take it with him back to Earth. Now I know why this place has no more people. My father and mother used to sit in these thrones as small children. Their memories of this place were erased, and they began a new life on Earth. It was the same as my ancestor, Miriam."

"Give me the crystal!" Kennedy snapped, shooting off Kim's other pigtail. Now she looked like her mother.

Then, Kennedy grinned. "Your ears are next, princess."

"Drop the gun, Kennedy!" Ron cried from the entrance of the throne room.

Kim looked to see Ron, holding the cannon that faced towards Kennedy.

"What are going to do?" Kennedy smirked, "Shoot me with a gun you could barely lift? Now tell me where the crystal is!"

"I hid it where you can't find it, Kennedy!" Ron answered, "You will have the crystal, if you let me talk to Kim for a little while."

Kennedy thought about it, then smirked. "Fine. One minute is all you'll have."

As Kennedy stepped back into the shadows, and refilled his gun, Ron dropped his cannon, and ran over to Kim.

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron in a tight embrace.

"Tell me the incantations for the Spell of Destruction." Ron whispered.

"But-" Kim got cut off.

"Kim, it's the only thing that's gonna destroy this place and prevent Kennedy from getting the crystal." Ron whispered, "Just whisper the words in my ear, and I'll say it with you."

Kim whispered the incantation in Ron's ear.

"Time's up." Kennedy said, steading his gun, "What's your say?"

Kim put her hand in Ron's, where the crystal was held. The two faced Kennedy, and held up their hands.

"Deranamous." the two said.

The crystal shone so bright, that it sent the two flying back into the roots of the castle's tree with it, as the walls began to crumble with the walls and floors.

_**Broken, shattered like a mirror in a million pieces.  
**__**Sooner or later you've got to find, something, somone  
**__**To find you and save you!**_

"Shego, step on it now!" Drakken demanded in their jet.

"But-"

"Shego!"

"Fine!" Shego started the engine, and flew out of harms way, as some of the soldiers fell down to Bolivian.

"I can't see!" Kennedy screamed, feeling the walls, only to end up being crumbled.

"Kim, hold on!" Ron cried.

The crystal continued to glow brightly.

When the whole castle crumbled, the tree was the only thing left.

"Oh, poor kids." Duff Killigan murmured.

Jim and Tim looked up. The saw a glimpse of two familiar people.

"Hey!" Jim exclaimed.

"There they are!" Tim added.

_**When you're lost in the dark  
**__**When you're out in the cold  
**__**When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
**__**When the wind blows your house across  
**__**I'll be a home to your homeless heart---------------------!**_

"Huh?" Shego looked out the window as the two began to float down towards the jet, with the crystal helping them stay afloat, "Hey! They're right!"

"They're safe!" Duff Killigan cheered.

_**When you're lost in the dark  
**__**When you're out in the cold  
**__**When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
**__**When the wind blows your house across  
**__**I'll be a home to your homeless heart!**_

When the allies dropped Kim, Ron, and the twins off at Middleton, the sun was setting.

Kim turned to face Ron. "Thank you." she whispered, "For bringing me back."

Ron smiled, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kim kissed back.

The twins just looked at each other and bleched.

As for the couple, well, they just kept their embrace, as the Kingdom of Chrystallia floated to the skies, only to be seen by the ones who experianced the adventures.

_**I'll be a home to your homeless heart...**_

**_The End_**

* * *

**_Look out for the Companion Novel to "Kingdom In The Sky."_**

**_Inspired by Miyazaki's Howl's Moving Castle (Now in theatres!), "The Winged Castle: The Companion Novel to 'Kingdom In The Sky'." Coming soon to Fan Fiction! By the same author of "Kingdom In The Sky!"_**


End file.
